


Only You

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler shook her head at the Doctor. “I don’t want that. Only you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: embarrassment.

“You didn’t have to do that!” Rose glared at the Doctor. 

“His hands were all over you!” 

“We were dancing!” she countered. 

“Looked like more than that!” 

“You were drinking with Jack. I was having fun. It didn’t mean anything! He wasn’t you!” Her cheeks flamed in shock and embarrassment at her slip. 

“What?” 

Rose looked away. “Nothing.” 

“Did you want it to be?” The Doctor’s tone was softer now. 

“Yeah. Thought you knew that.”

“I’m old and jaded. You deserve younger and better.”

“I don’t want that. Only you.”

The Doctor nodded and then his lips came crashing down.


End file.
